1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of physical exercise equipment and, particularly, to an exercise arm that can be easily configured for performing both press and row exercises.
2. Prior Art
The bench press has long been a popular exercise for developing muscles for the upper body. This exercise is traditionally performed in a supine position on a bench using a bar bell. Within the last few decades, exercise machines have been developed with pivoting press arms coupled to a stack of weights to allow the operator to perform exercises from a seated position. A number of such machines have adjustment features so that shoulder press, incline press, chest press and decline press exercises can all be performed using the same press arm.
The seated row is another popular exercise for developing upper body muscles. Specialized exercise machines have also been developed for performing this exercise. To perform a seated row exercise, the operator typically faces a chest pad and pulls rearwardly on an exercise arm similar to an exercise arm for performing press exercises.
Because of the basic similarities between exercise machines for performing press exercises and those for performing seated row exercises, it would seem that a single machine could provide both exercises. In practice, however, this is difficult to achieve because of the differences in exercise geometry. Consequently, a machine combining both types of exercises must be relatively complex or else the effectiveness of one or both types of exercise is compromised.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,406 and 5,401,227 disclose an exercise machine in which the press arm is pivotally coupled to the frame of the machine with a "range of motion (ROM) block". The orientation of the ROM block relative to the press arm can be varied with a selector pin. This arrangement will allow the press arm to be positioned for use in performing a seated row exercise. However, due in part to the single pivot geometry of the press arm, it is necessary to also reposition the back pad of the machine so it can be used as a chest pad during a seated row exercise.
The shortcomings of the prior art exercise machines are overcome with the present invention such that both press and seated row exercises can be performed at a single exercise station without reconfiguring the support pads of the exercise station.